Desterrado
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Mathias es expulsado de los nórdicos el día después de enterarse de que espera un bebé de Noruega, ¿qué hará el danés ahora que debe criar a un bebé solo? ¿qué retos le aguardan?
1. Chapter 1

**Esto se trata de mi historia de Desterrado reescrita, pues no estaba contenta por el resultado, así que he borrado la anterior y bueno, espero que esta os guste más, así mismo trataré de hacerla más larga, pero no contéis con actualizaciones regulares, con la Universidad de por medio no sé cuando podré subir un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Dinamarca visitaba al médico por orden de su jefa, la nación llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal y la presidenta danesa le había ordenado, preocupada, que fuera al médico para encontrar la razón de sus vómitos matutinos.

Mathias caminaba rumbo a la sala de espera cuando recibió un mensaje de Noruega, su novio, el danés lo abrió con un sonrisa en los labios, aunque por dentro sentía un ligero desasosiego, Lukas no solía mandarle mensajes casi nunca, a menos que se tratara de algún fundamental, normalmente para recordarle cuando había una reunión, pero no había ninguna hasta el mes que viene pensó el danés. Suspiró y decidió leer el mensaje para salir de dudas.

 **"Hemos convocado una reunión en casa de Suecia, es esencial que vengas"** leyó el danés y frunció el ceño , normalmente las reuniones entre ellos no se planificaban con tan poca antelación, definitivamente había algo más se dijo el danés. Luego sacudió la cabeza, _**¿desde cuando soy así de desconfiado?**_ pensó, sin duda sería una reunión normal, que acabaría como todas en algún bar para poder divertirse después de haber zanjado los temas que se habían tratado. Sí, sin duda sería otra reunión más.

 **"¿Y sobre qué es la reunión Norge?"** escribió Mathias en un intento de ir bien preparado a ella, su jefa estaba bastante cansada de sus despistes, y el danés no quería decepcionarla más, la mujer le caía muy bien y quería demostrarle cuan maduro podía llegar a ser él en verdad. Pero en ese momento el médico le llamó para que entrara en la consulta y el danés se levantó mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo, deseoso de saber que le pasaba.

El médico era un humano joven, de modales algo bruscos, pero con gran conocimiento de su profesión, así que Mathias sabía que estaba en buenas manos, no era la primera vez que ese médico le hacía algún que otro análisis.

-Buenos días-saludó el danés estrechándole la mano con energía y regalándole al doctor una de sus grandes sonrisas, la cual ,como de costumbre, no fue devuelta, pero eso no afectó al danés. Estaba ya muy acostumbrado a eso y no le dio la más mínima importancia.

El humano le estuvo haciendo varias preguntas para poder orientarse sobre el mal que aquejaba al danés, le escuchaba con atención y a medida que el danés describía los síntomas, el médico parecía más meditabundo.

-Perdona que te interrumpa, Danmark- le cortó l médico, pese a no sentir en absoluto cortar la palabra al otro-pero hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte. Me dijiste que eras una nación,¿las naciones pueden quedarse embarazadas aún si son hombres?

Esa pregunta hizo que el danés se callara durante varios segundos mientras pensaba una respuesta-Supongo que podría ser-admitió-Pero nunca he oído hablar de ningún caso, ¿por?

-Era por saber-dijo el médico mientras rebuscaba en su maletín y sacaba una prueba de embarazo-No quiero molestarte pero, ¿te importaría hacerte la prueba?-pidió cortés el doctor-Es que el embarazo es lo que más encaja con los malestares que me has descrito, Danmark.

Este cogió la prueba algo confuso, no sabía como usarla, si hace unos días alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría usando una, el danés se hubiera reído, miró al médico, le daba vergüenza confesar que no sabía usar una.

-¿Pasa algo Danmark?-preguntó el doctor al notar la mirada que la nación le estaba dirigiendo, una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo, pensó el médico que suspiró-No sabes usarla, ¿verdad?

Este negó desviando la mirada y al otro le dio algo de lástima y le explicó lo que debía hacer. Dinamarca escuchaba en silencio y cuando estuvo solo se hizo la prueba y esperó a que el resultado apareciera. Cuando lo vio parpadeó confuso. Positivo, el resultado había salido positivo.

El miedo fue lo primero que recorrió su cuerpo en pequeñas oleadas, seguido de incredulidad, el danés no sabía como enfrentarse a esa situación, ni siquiera sabía muy bien que se suponía que debía sentir, ¿euforia?, ¿alegría? Además no sabía si llegaría a ser una buena madre para su pequeño, pero lo primero era decírselo a Lukas, él era sin duda alguna el padre del bebé que crecía en su interior y Mathias estaba seguro de que Noruega se iba a alegrar, a su manera, por la noticia.

Fue en ese momento cuando se acordó de la reunión y miró la hora, preocupado. Dio las gracias al médico y salió mientras marcaba el número de Lukas, no se lo iba a decir hasta que se vieran, pero iba a decirle que no podría viajar hasta el día siguiente.

 **-Norge-** dijo el danés cuando su novio descolgó **-Verás, hoy no voy a poder volar hasta allí. pero mañana estaré a primera hora. Estoy deseando verte.**

 **-Vale-** respondió Noruega inexpresivo **-Se lo diré a los demás.**

 **-Te amo-** dijo el danés sonriendo mientras colgaba. Tenía muchas ganas de verle y poder contarle la gran noticia, el danés se daba cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que había faltado en su relación, tener un hijo.

Iba silbando por las calles rumbo a su casa, estaba muy contento, sostenía en sus manos la prueba de embarazo como si se tratara del mayor y más valioso de los tesoros. Mientras en su mente ensayaba como debía contarle a su pareja la gran noticia, claro que no iban a estar solos, así que lo mejor sería esperar a que la reunión acabara y todos se fueran, entonces sí se lo diría a Lukas.

Cuando llegó a su casa se acordó de que tenía que llamar a su jefa, decidió no contarle lo que el médico le había dicho, primero se lo diría a Noruega.

 **"Ya salí"** escribió deprisa y sin fijarse si lo escribía bien **"M dijo k no era nada grave"**

 **"Me alegro"** respondió su jefa **"Pero la próxima vez que me escribas un mensaje no te comas palabras"**

 **"De acuerdo, jefa"** escribió Mathias esbozando una sonrisa, le gustaba mucho su nueva presidenta, aunque nunca llegaría a igualar a la reina danesa que formó la Unión de Kalmar, Margarita pensó el danés nostálgico al recordar a esa mujer.

Con un suspiró se metió en la cama, le esperaba un largo día, además tenía que madrugar para coger ese dichoso vuelo a Estocolmo.

* * *

 **Y este es el primer capítulo de Desterrado, como veréis esta vez no iré tan rápido en la historia, así mismo la haré más larga, aunque no estoy segura de si debo darle un final feliz o no, vosotros, mis estimados lectores,¿ que pensáis? Dependerá de vosotros el final de esta historia.**

 **Así mismo acepto críticas, positivas y negativas, evidentemente, porque aquí dices que aceptas críticas y solo te llegan negativas...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de Desterrado, debo decir varias cosas, he decidido que en vez de tener un hijo, Mathias tenga dos, serán gemelos y serán las capitales de Noruega y Dinamarca, en cuanto a su aspecto físico, sexo y carácter leeré vuestras propuestas y escogeré la que más me guste, podréis decírmelo por review o por pm. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, si me perteneciera, habría yaoi por todas partes y los nórdicos aparecerían más...jejeje, que pena que no sea así.**

* * *

Mathias no podía dormir esa noche, se sentía demasiado excitado y nervioso, llevaba varios meses sin ver a los otros nórdicos y tenía muchas ganas de verles de nuevo. Adoraba pasar tiempo con su familia aunque fuera en una reunión. Miró la hora, solamente eran las 4 de la mañana y no tendría que levantarse hasta las 6 para empezar a prepararse para coger el vuelo a las 8.

 ** _"Es mucho tiempo"_** pensó con desgana. Encendió la luz y leyó el informe del médico sobre su embarazo mientras una sonrisa diminuta comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro. Era verdaderamente feliz, sentía que ya tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado. Una familia a la que quería mucho, una relación estable y ahora, un bebé en camino. Eso era más de lo que pudo haber imaginado y es que un bebé acarreaba mucha responsabilidad, pero Noruega y él lo harían bien.

No es que necesitase el informe, simplemente quería enseñárselo al noruego por si este no le creía al principio, cosa que al danés no le sorprendería, además llevaría también la prueba de embarazo que se hizo.

Pasó las dos siguientes horas pensando como decírselo a su pareja, ninguna de las formas que pensaba le parecía adecuada y empezaba a desesperarse, **_"tan difícil no puede ser ¿cierto?"_** Pensó intentando calmarse **_"lo mejor es enseñarle directamente el informe"_** decidió **_"Así yo no tendré que decirle nada, el papel lo hará por mí"_**

Miró la hora deseando que ya fuera el momento de irse al aeropuerto, pero no era así, solo había pasado una media hora desde que miró el reloj la anterior vez. **_"¿Y si el reloj se ha parado?"_** pensó preocupado, creía que había pasado más tiempo así que cogió su móvil y miró la hora allí para asegurarse, no quería llegar tarde. La hora de su móvil era la misma que la del reloj, Mathias gruñó exasperado, la espera se le estaba haciendo demasiado larga, quería estar ya en el avión, pero no había ningún vuelo a Estocolmo antes de las 8 por desgracia.

Motivado por sus nervios, que le incapacitaban a estarse quieto, revisó el escaso equipaje que llevaría consigo, había cogido lo estrictamente necesario, pues tenía un piso ahí, en Estocolmo y lo usaba para ocasiones como esa. Allí tenía ya ropa que había dejado en su anterior visita a la capital sueca. De hecho tenía una casa también en las otras capitales nórdicas. **_"Beneficios de ser nación"_** pensó con cierto regocijo, pues con los otros pasaba lo mismo.

Se trataba de una casa discreta, muy diferente al domicilio del danés en su capital, pero no le molestaba mucho, las casas en las otras capitales estaban para lo que estaban, así que su tamaño era algo bastante irrelevante.

Cuando dieron las 7 el danés cargó su equipaje en el coche y condujo camino al aeropuerto, se moría de ganas de avisar a los otros, pero se arriesgaba a despertarles y podían llegar a ponerse muy gruñones cuando alguien no respetaba su descanso , Mathias quería verles de buen humor, así que lo mejor era no llamar.

El aeropuerto estaba a rebosar vio ni bien entró, veía a familias entrar por las diferentes terminales, muchos bostezaban y algunas madres cargaban a sus hijos dormidos en brazos.

El danés frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. **_"¿Y qué haremos con el bebé cuando haya alguna reunión en otro país?"_** pensó preocupado, dejarle con una niñera saldría algo caro si se tenía en cuenta que algunas cumbres internacionales duraban varios días y el danés no estaba dispuesto a pasar ese tiempo, aunque fuera poco, sin estar con su bebé. **_"Eso sería ser irresponsable"_** pensó y él quería ser una buena madre para su bebé. Así demostraría a los demás que podía ser alguien maduro y que era perfectamente capaz de asumir el cuidado de un bebé a la perfección. Nada podía salir mal en realidad, todo era perfecto.

Entró en su avión y se sentó al lado de la ventana, le gustaba mirar por ahí cuando empezaban a despegar, siempre se reía o dejaba escapar algún gritito de sorpresa que hacía que los otros pasajeros le mirasen y que Lukas le dijera que parecía un niño pequeño.

Cuando llegó a Estocolmo se sorprendió al no ver a ninguno de los nórdicos esperándole, eso no era normal pero le resto importancia. **_"Estarán ocupados"_** se dijo sin darle más vueltas mientras cogía un taxi e iba a su casa a dejar su equipaje. Cuando lo dejó se encaminó a donde sería la reunión mientras tecleaba en el móvil con nerviosismo. Solo tardaría 10 minutos pero quería avisar a Lukas de que ya había llegado.

 **Ya estoy cerca** escribió mientras veía el edificio y aceleró el paso, intuía que los demás ya estaban ahí y que como de costumbre llegaría tarde. Entró sin fijarse en lo que le rodeaba, tenía prisa. Cuando entró vio a los otros cuatro ya sentados, le miraron serios mientras el danés se sentaba y les sonreía. Mathias miró a Tino preocupado, no era normal en el finés estar tan serio.

 ** _"Algo va mal"_** no pudo evitar pensar el danés estremeciéndose mientras se sentaba al lado de Lukas, le sonrió como siempre y fue a abrazarle, pero Noruega, como de costumbre, no se dejó.

 **-Tenemos algo importante que anunciar-** empezó el sueco clavando su mirada en el danés, este simplemente asintió indicando que escuchaba **-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo en común, Danmark, quedas expulsado de los nórdicos.**

La reacción de este no se hizo esperar, abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo y les miró, buscando ver algo en sus rostros que le indicara que solo era una broma, cruel, pero solo una broma. No vio nada más que rechazo y algo de odio en sus miradas. Tragó saliva mientras se levantaba, se sentía raro, era como si todo a su alrededor fuera a otro ritmo que él no podía seguir. No sabía que decir o hacer, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la mente hecha un lío. Se movió mecánicamente hacia la puerta, quería irse y respirar aire fresco, para Mathias todo era una pesadilla ahora mismo. Y un único pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

 ** _"¿Por qué me hacen esto? Sé que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo con ellos, pero, ¿de verdad merezco esto? Si no soy un nórdico ahora, ¿Qué soy? ¿Un país germánico?"_** Mathias se preguntaba confuso mientras caminaba de vuelta a su piso sin fijarse en lo que le rodeaba, se acababa de dar cuenta de que no le había contado a Lukas lo de su embarazo, pero le faltaba valor para volver a entrar ahí, no quería hacerlo. **_"Pero Lukas merece saberlo, aunque hoy no, se lo diré más adelante, o tal vez lo haga alguien por mí"_**

Mathias miró la hora, aún faltaba tiempo para el siguiente avión hacia Copenhague. Tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer una llamada, pero _¿a quién debía llamar?_ Eso no lo sabía, lo único que comprendía era que necesitaba estar con alguien para poder desahogarse y los únicos que podrían entenderle ahora mismo eran Inglaterra y…Rusia. Desechó al inglés de su mente al momento, Noruega era uno de sus mejores amigos, así que solo quedaba Rusia, suspiró mientras marcaba su número y esperaba a que el ruso contestara.

 **-Russland?-** preguntó cuando el otro descolgó

 **-Da~-** oyó la tétrica voz de Ivan- **¿Qué quieres Daniya?**

 **-¿Te importa que vaya a visitarte a tu casa?-** preguntó el danés estremeciéndose, no sabía si era buena idea, pero allí no vería a ninguno de los nórdicos y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

 **-Siempre es bueno recibir visitas-** fue la respuesta animada por parte del otro- **Prepararé algo de vodka, tal vez luego quieras ser uno conmigo….**

 **-Takk-** respondió el danés mientras colgaba y se dirigía a territorio ruso cargando con su equipaje, se lamentaba de no haber cogido más cosas pero la situación había dado un vuelco demasiado grande y el danés necesitaba compañía de alguien que supiera lo que era quedarse solo, para eso no había nadie mejor que el ruso.

Mathias tardó varias horas en llegar a Moscú, no había sido un viaje fácil, el frío de esa parte de Europa complicó demasiado el viaje, ahora solo debía encontrar la casa de Rusia, lo cual esperaba que no fuera tan difícil, pero se equivocaba, Ivan no vivía en la capital, se había instalado en una gran mansión situada a varios km de allí y al danés le costó bastante llegar por desgracia.

Y si lo logró fue porque el ruso había mandado a su presidente a buscarle y este le llevó hasta la casa.

 ** _"Es enorme"_** fue lo primero que acudió a la mente de la nación danesa al ver la casa **_"Es imposible que Russland viva solo aquí"_** se dijo estremeciéndose mientras franqueaba la puerta y se topaba cara a cara con el dueño de la casa.

* * *

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo 2, espero que os haya gustado. He actualizado antes de lo que esperaba, pero el hecho de que me historia haya gustado me ha animado bastante, así que debo dar las gracias a los que me han dejado su comentario, espero que sigáis haciéndolo y que agreguéis esta historia a favoritos, eso me haría muy feliz, pero sobretodo que sigáis dejando reviews.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí vengo con el capítulo 3, lo he podido escribir antes de lo esperado, pero es que hay una clase taaaan aburrida, que me puse a escribir mientras la mujer hablaba y hablaba sobre lo mismo una y otra vez, así que supongo que le podéis dar las gracias a ella de que este capítulo salga hoy. Espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores. Estoy bastante satisfecha por como está quedando, incluso ya sé como acabará**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekad Himaruya**

* * *

Ivan observaba a Mathias, este se tocaba el vientre con aire distraído, ambos países se dirigían al médico para la revisión mensual del danés, esta era muy importante, le harían una resonancia para ver al bebé por primera vez y Mathias estaba algo nervioso y el ruso lo notaba a la perfección después de que el otro hubiera pasado ya 3 meses viviendo en su casa. Rusia aún recordaba cómo había llegado el danés.

 **Tres meses antes**

Rusia dejó pasar al danés y le llevó al salón, el excesivo silencio del otro durante el corto trayecto se le antojó extraño, sabía que la otra nación no soportaba estar callada durante mucho tiempo, pero no comentó nada. _**"Que sea Daniya quien me lo cuente cuando quiera"**_ decidió y le miró de reojo. El otro país no tenía buen aspecto, parecía decaído observó Ivan.

Cuando se sentaron en el sofá Mathias le miró.

 **-Supongo que te estarás preguntando que hago aquí-** empezó Dinamarca mientras el ruso se limitaba a asentir y esperaba que siguiera hablando. Mathias se acarició el cabello nervioso, empezaba a dudar de que acudir a Rusia hubiera sido buena idea, pero ya era tarde **-Vine aquí porque pensé que tú eras quien mejor me iba a entender-** en ese momento el danés suspiró y miró al suelo antes de anunciarlo- **Me han expulsado de los nórdicos.**

Ivan se quedó mirándole en silencio, creía haber oído mal, pero la expresión abatida del danés le decía todo lo contrario.

 **-Pero eso no es lo peor, ¿sabes Russland?-** siguió el danés aunque su voz temblaba y este parecía estar a punto de llorar- **Estoy esperando un bebé de Norge-** anunció el danés- **Pero no se lo llegué a decir** -murmuró mientras buscaba el informe del médico, pero no lo encontró en ninguno de sus bolsillos- **No está…el informe del médico no está aquí-** murmuró el danés entrando en pánico ligeramente y es que no sabía donde lo podía haber puesto, a no ser….que se lo hubiera dejado en Estocolmo, en la sala de reuniones donde le habían expulsado, de ser así, Lukas ya debía saberlo.

 **En Estocolmo**

Lukas y los otros se miraban, hacia un rato que el danés se había ido triste, pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba, era eso lo que querían desde hacia tiempo, más concretamente desde lo ocurrido durante la Unión de Kalmar, pero los acontecimientos de esos años habían hecho que poco a poco lo fueran posponiendo hasta ese día, sobra decir que Noruega no había amado realmente a Dinamarca, se había aprovechado de él.

Islandia fue el primero en fijarse en el papel que había en el suelo, se acercó y lo cogió curioso. No supo que decir al leerlo, no se lo esperaba para nada.

" _ **Así que Danmark está embarazado"**_ pensó mirando a su hermano en silencio, este estaba recogiendo sus cosas tranquilamente al igual que los otros dos nórdicos.

 **-Nore-** le llamó el islandés **-¿Sabías que Dan está esperando un bebé?** La expresión de sorpresa del noruego fue suficiente respuesta. No lo sabía y seguramente no se lo esperaba tampoco. Islandia le entregó el papel y dejó que su hermano lo leyera. La noticia también había llamado la atención de Suecia y Finlandia, que aguardaban expectantes la reacción del estoico noruego, pues dudaban que fuera simplemente sorpresa e incredulidad.

 **-No me interesa-** afirmó el noruego varios segundos después- **De todas formas dudo que me dejara ver al bebé**

Los demás le miraron callados, el noruego no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción, aunque eso no era algo nuevo en él.

 **-¿Nos vamos?-** preguntó Noruega- **Tengo cosas importantes que hacer en mi casa**. Dicho esto salió de la sala llevándose el informe de embarazo con él, a los otros no les pasó desapercibido eso pero no dijeron nada, ya estaba todo dicho, poco después imitaron al noruego y salieron del edificio.

Le alcanzaron al salir del edificio, Lukas leía el papel parado en la puerta, aunque luego continuó su camino sin más.

" _ **Que se las apañe"**_ pensaba Lukas mientras entraba en el coche y se dirigía al aeropuerto para coger el vuelo, esperaba cruzarse con Dinamarca allí, le pediría explicaciones se dijo, pero se sorprendió al no verle abordar el avión hacia Copenhague, si no hacia Moscú. Le observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, solo entonces se acercó a su terminal para volver a casa, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Entre Rusia y Dinamarca no había casi relación, solo la necesaria.

" _ **Será alguna reunión"**_ se dijo restándole importancia al asunto, no debía importarle, no después de haberle expulsado.

 **Actualidad**

Rusia y Dinamarca entraron en la consulta del médico sin decir nada, se encontraban en la capital del danés, debido a que en unas horas habría una conferencia mundial y el danés no había querido saltársela.

El médico miró al imponente ruso con miedo mientras el danés se tumbaba en la camilla y se subía la camisa mientras la enfermera le aplicaba el gel que permitiría que vieran al bebé. El danés estaba ansioso, quería ver cómo sería su hijo.

Ivan miró al doctor unos segundos más para después fijar su atención en el antiguo nórdico, que miraba sorprendido la pantalla donde la imagen estaba.

 **-Son dos-** alcanzó a murmurar el escandinavo sin poder creérselo aún. El eslavo se acercó para poder verlo también, y efectivamente, en la pantalla se podían ver claramente dos fetos.

Mathias parecía asustado- **No sé si podré hacerlo…-** murmuraba aterrado mirando al ruso, este solo le apretó la mano suavemente en un intento de darle ánimos **-No te vengas abajo ahora, Daniya-** le aconsejó el ruso- **No dejes de sonreír, ¿da?**

El danés le miró unos segundos sin decir nada y luego asintió **-Norge ya sabe que estoy en estado-** comentó mientras se limpiaba el gel con cuidado y se levantaba. Dio las gracias al médico y las dos naciones salieron rumbo a la reunión, Mathias quería llegar antes para poder prepararlo todo para la reunión.

Tenía la esperanza de que no le tocara sentarse con los nórdicos, ese era uno de los motivos por los que quería estar ahí antes, para asegurarse de ello y si era necesario cambiar las placas con los nombres para poder sentarse al lado de Rusia. Durante esos tres meses se habían hecho amigos y el ruso se preocupaba por él, se podría decir que eran buenos amigos, se entendían y se consolaban mutuamente.

El vientre del danés era algo notorio, no demasiado prominente, pero no era difícil saber qué era lo que había ahí y la gente muchas veces se le quedaba mirando, aunque la presencia del gigantesco ruso, imponía bastante y los curiosos pronto desviaban la mirada intimidados.

Cuando llegaron Mathias entró en la sala y fue revisando los nombres con paciencia, Rusia le miró hacerlo- **No deberías huir de ellos Daniya-** aconsejó Ivan **-Les harías ver que huyes de ellos, si quieres me siento a tu lado-** ofreció Rusia sonriendoamablemente.

Mathias cambió la placa que estaba a su derecha, la de Japón por la de Rusia y sonrió satisfecho- **Espero que todo vaya bien Ivan-** le confesó a su amigo.

Cuando la reunión comenzó Mathias sentía la mirada de las otras naciones clavadas en su vientre, incluidas las de los nórdicos, pero el danés las ignoró y se incorporó.

 **-Como ya os habréis dado cuenta-** empezó a hablar- **estoy en estado**

Las otras naciones se miraron confusas, nunca habían oído hablar de un caso similar y ninguno sabía que decir, así que Mathias optó por sentarse y esperar a que la noticia fuera asimilada, sabía que le harían muchas preguntas. Miró de reojo a los nórdicos, quería ver sus expresiones, pero no fue capaz, todos ellos mostraban inexpresividad. Lo cual no le pillaba de sorpresa, ¿ _ **Qué les van a importar mis hijos, si a mí me han echado sin miramientos?**_ Pensó con amargura, pero no iba a llorar, ya no, debía ser fuerte, por sus hijos, le necesitaban de la misma manera que él les necesitaba a ellos. Con ese pensamiento fue capaz de alejar la sensación de tristeza, aunque intercambió una rápida mirada del ruso, este asintió levemente y el danés tomó aire antes de continuar- **Espero dos bebés, pero aún es pronto para saber algo más.**

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima, espero no tardar demasiado, espero que me mandéis muchos reviews y que pongais esta historia en favoritos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero bueno, poco a poco nos acercamos cada vez más al final. Espero que os guste el capítulo y gracias a Smarty26 por ayudarme a redactar cierta parte de este capítulo. Si alguien quiere que le haga un oneshot o una historia que me lo diga y me comenté por pm o por review que tipo de argumento quiere. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia para esta historia estaré encantada de leerla.**

 **Bueno, dentro capítulo, que disfrutéis de esta nueva entrega de Desterrado**

* * *

Todos se miraron, si ya de por si era extraño esperar un bebé el danés esperaba dos, pero en lo que nadie dudaba era quien era el padre, evidentemente era el noruego, no podía ser nadie más, pero lo extraño era que este no se había inmutado, parecía darle lo mismo la noticia, pues estaba hablando tranquilamente con su hermano.

 **-Pero eso no es lo único que quería anunciar-** continuó el danés adoptando una expresión seria mientras miraba de reojo a los nórdicos **-Hace tres meses fui expulsado de los países nórdicos.**

Dicho esto el danés se sentó y dejó a las otras naciones asimilar todo mientras miraba a Rusia buscando el apoyo que este le había brindado durante esos 3 meses. Gracias a eso Dinamarca había logrado salir adelante y estaba agradecido. Pero no solo el ruso le había acogido bien, también Ucrania, ella había sido muy amable con él también.

El primero en reaccionar fue Alemania, que carraspeó levemente para atraer la atención de los demás. Estos parecieron agradecer la interrupción.

 **-Aunque sea un tema importante Danemark-** empezó el alemán- **Hemos venido aquí a discutir otros asuntos.**

 **-Lo sé-** respondió el danés **-Pero quería ahorrarme preguntas incómodas.** Nadie dijo nada hasta que Estados Unidos empezó a discutir con Inglaterra y la reunión tomó el rumbo habitual de las reuniones entre ellos.

Dinamarca esperó a que más naciones se unieran a la pelea para que todo fuera un caos y poder salir sin ser visto, necesitaba algo de aire, se encontraba algo mareado. Rusia le siguió al momento, pero no fueron los únicos que salieron. Noruega les seguía de cerca.

 **-¿Así que dos bebés?-** preguntó cuando estuvieron fuera y Mathias le miró sorprendido- **Sí….son dos** -le confirmó el danés desviando la mirada a su vientre y posando la mano ahí.

El silencio que siguió fue muy incómodo, pero ninguno de los 3 hacía nada por romperlo hasta que Mathias se removió y miró al ruso **-Tengo hambre-** protestó- **Vamos a la cafetería Ivan.**

Lukas les miró irse sin decir nada, no pensaba detener al danés, si él quería acercarse al ruso pese a lo peligroso e inestable que era el eslavo que lo hiciera, ya no le importaba, lo que sí le había sorprendido era que el danés le hubiera llamado por su nombre humana, eso solo se hacía cuando había mucha confianza entre dos naciones.

Dinamarca pidió una rosquilla de chocolate, desde que estaba embarazado, su antojo al chocolate se solía manifestar a todas horas. Rusia bebía un poco de vodka de una botella y miraba al danés algo preocupado, no le había hecho gracia que Noruega les hubiera seguido afuera

 **-No me ha gustado que Norvegiya nos siguiera-** comentó al rato en un intento de iniciar conversación con su amigo. Este le miró en silencio unos segundos y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro- **Le echo de menos-** confesó el danés mirando su rosquilla **-Se que él no me ama, pero yo no soy capaz de dejar de amarle, no puedo ni odiarle por lo que me han hecho, en el fondo les quiero, son mi familia, Ivan, ¿tú crees que estarían mejor sin mí?-** preguntó el danés dejando la rosquilla en el palto, Rusia le miró unos segundos- **No digas tonterías-** le advirtió- **Piensa como una madre, ¿Qué harán tus hijos si tú no estás?-** preguntó Rusia- **¿Lo has pensado?**

Mathias negó con la cabeza, en un intento de quitarle importancia al asunto, no quería preocupar al ruso, porque este en el fondo tenía razón, no podía comportarse de forma tan egoísta cuando en medio año sería madre, debía demostrar que podía ser responsable, que podía salir adelante con dos bebés, aunque era muy evidente que no iba a poder hacerlo solo, pero a la nación danesa le parecía demasiado pedirle ayuda al ruso, si bien eran buenos amigos, el ruso también tenía su vida y no sería justo cargarle con eso.

Salieron del edificio sin decir nada, Mathias estaba anormalmente callado, aunque claro en los últimos meses había cambiado mucho, ya no era tan alegre, pero aún se podían ver ciertas expresiones o comportamientos típicos de él.

Mathias miraba a los nórdicos, su jefa le había comunicado que estos deseaban verle y allí estaba, 8 meses después desde la última vez que estuvo a solas con los 4. El danés ya estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación y en la última revisión le habían dicho que uno era niño y la otra niña, además de que eran mellizos. Dinamarca había sonreído ante la noticia, durante los últimos meses varias naciones le habían ido regalando cosas para sus bebés, habían sido muy amables, cosa que el danés agradecía, le habían hecho sentir que no estaba solo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó que una mano fría se posaba en su abultado vientre. Noruega estaba intentando sentir a los bebés, le había llamado la atención la energía que procedía del danés, no eran bebés normales constató una vez se pudo concentrar. Eran sus capitales. Oslo y Copenhague. Retiró las manos y clavó la mirada en los ojos del otro.

 **-Cuando nazcan Oslo vendrá conmigo-** dijo el noruego sin admitir discusión alguna por parte de la nación embarazada que le miraba sorprendida sin saber muy bien que decir en ese momento, no se había esperando eso para nada, pero luego frunció el ceño **-Eso habrá que verlo Norge-** dijo saliendo, no pensaba permitir que Noruega tuviera bajo su tutela a ninguno de sus hijos, no después de lo que le había hecho, tenía que planear con cuidado como evitar que eso pasara.

Salió del edificio, preguntándose si su jefa había sabido lo que los otros 4 querían, tenía sentido, si hubiera sido por otra razón habría ido ella misma, al menos así había sido desde el quinto mes de gestación y el danés se lo había agradecido, pues últimamente se cansaba con mucha facilidad y el médico le había aconsejado guardar reposo.

Mathias sonrió mientras se tocaba su vientre. _**"Falta tan poco"**_ pensó emocionado, quería que nacieran ya, intuía que su presencia ayudaría al ambiente de su casa, pero tenía cierto miedo de fracasar como madre, había intentado corregir alguna de sus costumbres y había dejado de beber cerveza, ya que su médico le dijo que no era lo más aconsejable beber durante un embarazo y el danés lo había aceptado, no quería perjudicar a sus hijos para nada.

Suspiró y siguió andando rumbo a su casa, Ivan estaba visitando a China, así que no volvería en un par de días, al danés no le había hecho mucha gracia, se había acostumbrado ya a su presencia, pero bueno, podía apañárselas solo perfectamente. No era la primera vez que estaba solo, así que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Durante el trayecto a su casa se fijó en varias madres que arrastraban los carritos de sus bebés mientras charlaban animadamente con sus amigas, Mathias no pudo evitar compararse con ellas, pronto estaría él en esa misma situación, si todo salía bien claro, que esperaba que fuera así.

Llegó a su casa y se sentó frente al ordenador, había encontrado la solución a su problema, solo tenía que redactar el documento y rezaba para que el ruso no se opusiera al contenido del documento, aunque bueno, una vez que él firmara la opinión del ruso no importaría.

" _ **Yo, Mathias Kohler, como representante del Reino de Dinamarca, y en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, expongo aquí lo siguiente:**_

 _ **1) Que mis hijos, Copenhague y Oslo, reciban su parte de la herencia que de mi proviene en la cantidad que postulan las leyes danesas, no llegando a más del 50% de mis posesiones, donando el 50% restante a Rusia.**_

 _ **2) Declaro a Rusia como representante legal de mis hijos hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad según las leyes danesas.**_

 _ **3) Así mismo, mientras estos sean menores, Kongeringet Norge no podrá tener ningún tipo de contacto con ellos.**_

 _ **Este testamento entrara en vigor una vez que fallezca.**_

 _ **Firmado: Kongeringet Danmark"**_

Mathias leyó el documento atentamente, confiaba lo suficiente en el ruso como para confiarle el cuidado de sus hijos en caso de que él muriera, pero esperaba que eso no pasara.

Firmó debajo de su nombre y metió el papel en un plástico para que no se estropeara. Se quedó un momento sin aliento al notar las patadas de sus bebés, el danés adoraba esos momentos, normalmente se tumbaba en la cama y apoyaba un auricular en su vientre mientras por este sonaba música clásica, era en esos momentos en los cuales los bebés daban más patadas.

Pero la reunión con los otros nórdicos le había dejado preocupado, no pensaba permitir que uno de sus hijos acabara en manos de Noruega y no se le había ocurrido mejor solución que esa, además sabía que Noruega respetaría el documento.

 **1 mes más tarde**

Mathias leía tranquilamente un libro en la cama cuando un dolor agudo procedente de su vientre le hizo abrir mucho los ojos, iba a entrar en pánico cuando las palabras que el médico le había dicho hacia un par de meses acudieron a la cabeza. Cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo moviéndose lo menos posible y tras una breve mirada al reloj apuntó la hora y esperó. El médico le había advertido que si empezaba a notar dolor agudo en esa zona podría tratarse perfectamente de contracciones y le había aconsejado apuntar la hora a la que empezaba a notar los primeros dolores, y, si venían de forma regular se trataba efectivamente de contracciones y debía llamar al hospital.

Mathias estuvo cerca de una hora anotando eso, se negaba a creer que fueran contracciones….por el simple motivo de que él lo decía, pero finalmente tuvo que resignarse y llamar al hospital.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó le llevaron enseguida a la sala donde se encargarían de asistirle en el parto. La entrada del danés, por donde saldrían los bebés, estaba ya algo dilatada, si Dinamarca no hubiera llamado en ese momento hubiera dado a luz en su propia casa.

Mathias gritaba de dolor y seguía las instrucciones que la matrona le daba, pero dolía demasiado y el danés tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba, oía la voz de la matrona como si estuviera muy lejos y no era capaz de distinguir lo que decía, pero para él era evidente que el parto se estaba complicando por momentos y que los médicos a su alrededor hacían cuanto podían.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, me alegro que os esté gustando tanto la historia. En el siguiente por fin conoceréis a Oslo y a Copenhague y sabréis si Dinamarca sobrevivió al parto.**

 **No os olvidéis de dejar reviews y poner esta historia en favoritos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento mi tardanza en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero nos mandaron varios trabajos y no eran precisamente cortos, así que bueno, nos acercamos cada vez más al final de esta historia, muchas gracias por seguirla. Así mismo estoy pensando en traducir esta historia al inglés a ver qué tal y me gustaría saber si alguien se presenta voluntario. Os ruego que leáis esto y me aconsejéis tanto por review como por pm y espero que alguien se presente voluntario o voluntaria para ayudarme.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekad Himaruya.**_

Rusia esperaba fuera, hacía ya varias horas que el danés había empezado a dar a luz y ninguno de los médicos había salido. Lo único que había oído el ruso desde entonces eran los gritos del danés aunque desde hacía rato estos habían bajado de intensidad por alguna razón lo que la nación rusa había interpretado como que el parto estaba cerca de acabar, pero aún no había oído ningún llanto de bebé.

Unas voces le distrajeron y vio aparecer por una esquina a los 4 nórdicos, se tensó automáticamente, no le hacía ninguna gracia verles ahí no después de todo lo que habían hecho pasar a su amigo danés y de las últimas palabras que el noruego había dirigido a este, una amenaza en toda regla a ojos de Rusia.

Se levantó en un intento de hacer aún más imponente su figura, esperaba ver a los otros retroceder, al fin y al cabo todas las naciones le temían, pero con los nórdicos lo único que logró fue que Islandia y Finlandia retrocedieran instintivamente y que los otros dos restantes clavaran la mirada en él.

 **-Priviet-** saludó el ruso entornando los ojos hacia la puerta cuando un grito especialmente fuerte del danés resonó por la sala y le ponía los pelos de punta, pero se obligó a no dejarlo notar, no quería distraerse con ellos ahí.

Ninguno de los nórdicos se dignó en devolverle el saludo, se limitaron a sentarse en las sillas de ahí y a mirar a la puerta esperando. Rusia frunció el ceño sumamente molesto- **¿qué os trae aquí?-** preguntó directo al grano, no le había gustado que pasaran de él de esa manera- **No pintáis nada aquí-** remarcó serio.

Lukas le miró- **Estoy esperando a que nazcan mis hijos-** le informó fríamente justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y un médico salía con la bata llena de sangre y miraba a las naciones- **¿Quién es el padre?-** preguntó el doctor algo nervioso ante la presencia del ruso y el sueco.

 **-Yo-** dijo Noruega acercándose al médico- **¿Pasa algo?** El médico asintió y le miró con expresión grave- **Ha habido complicaciones en el parto y solo podemos salvar o a la madre o a los bebés, y necesito que usted decida.**

El noruego no vaciló ni un segundo— **Los bebés, salve a los bebés.**

Rusia suspiró- **¿Puedo entrar un momento?-** pidió mirando al médico- **Quisiera despedirme de Daniya.**

El médico le miró y asintió dejándole pasar. Los nórdicos le miraron entrar pero ninguno le siguió.

Rusia caminó hacia la camilla donde estaba e danés, se fijó en su rostro contraído por el esfuerzo y en el sudor que resbalaba por su cuello.

 **-Mathias-** le llamó usando su nombre humano y atrayendo la atención del otro, que sonrió con esfuerzo- **Hola…Ivan-** Rusia se acercó a él- **Ya lo sabes supongo-** dijo Dinamarca **-Norge eligió a los bebés, ¿cierto?-** el ruso asintió y el danés suspiró- **Quiero que vayas a casa Russland, encima de mi mesa hay un documento que redacté por si esto sucedía, tú eres el tutor legal de ambos-** le dijo Mathias.

Rusia tardó varios segundos en asimilar eso pero luego asintió y miró a los médicos- **Me entregaréis a mí los bebés, ¿da?**

El personal sanitario asintió, todos habían oído la conversación que esos dos habían mantenido, viendo que lo entendían Ivan salió y se sentó al lado de Lukas sonriendo victorioso, le agradaba que Noruega perdiera en eso, se lo merecía, pero no sería él quien se lo dijera.

Una hora después dos enfermeras salieron cargando ambos bebés, uno iba envuelto en una manta azul y el otro en una manta rosa, al verles Lukas se acercó, sabía de sobra quien era Oslo y pensaba llevárselo con él, pero la enfermera le esquivo con un rápido movimiento y se acercó al ruso, quien pronto sostuvo ambos bebés.

Noruega frunció el ceño- **Dame a Oslo-** exigió, aunque lo único que recibió fue la sonrisa triunfante del otro- **No-** respondió Rusia saliendo camino de la casa del danés, una vez que dejó a los bebés en su cuna se acercó al despacho del danés y cogió el documento, pero nada más cogerlo volvió con los bebés, Copenhague, la niña, había empezado a llorar y el ruso la consoló como pudo, cuando paró de llorar cogió el móvil y marcó un número que con los años se había aprendido de memoria.

 **-Sestra –** saludó Ivan- **Necesito tu ayuda.**

Decir que estaba enfadado era poco, Noruega estaba furioso, Rusia se había llevado a Oslo delante de sus narices porque la estúpida de la enfermera se lo había dado a él, así que el noruego se dirigía andando deprisa a la casa del danés, justo cuando llegó vio salir al ruso con un carrito, sus miradas se cruzaron y el ruso siguió adelante, ignorándole, aunque Noruega no iba a permitir eso y le impidió avanzar, Rusia carraspeó- **¿Te importaría quitarte del medio** **Norvegiya?** -pidió con educación Rusia- **Tengo prisa.**

 **-Me iré cuando me entregues a Oslo-** Rusia negó **-No tienes ningún derecho a tenerle, Daniya se encargó de eso, además me nombró su tutor legal.**

Rusia siguió su camino, se dirigía al Parlamento danés y tenía prisa, quería hablar con la jefa de este y enseñarle lo que había resultado ser la última voluntad de la nación danesa, sabía que la mujer no se iba a oponer a ello.

La vio esperándole en la entrada, Ivan la siguió por los pasillos hasta una sala y cuando la mujer se detuvo y le miró Rusia tuvo el valor de empezar a hablar y contar la noticia que traía.

 **-Daniya ha muerto en el parto, lo siento-** anunció el ruso mientras miraba a la mujer, el rostro de ella empezó expresando incredulidad, la mujer no podía creérselo, _**"Dan no puede estar muerto"**_ pensaba angustiada, Dinamarca no era la persona más madura del mundo ni la más responsable, pero era el tipo de personas que cualquiera quiere tener a su lado, contuvo el llanto a duras penas y miró al ruso- **A-avisaré a la reina-** murmuró temblando mientras agarraba el teléfono con manos temblorosas y tras varios intentos fallidos lograba marcar el número y se llevaba el móvil a la oreja.

Mientras daba la noticia, Rusia se fijó en como la menuda mujer luchaba por no venirse abajo, cuando colgó, ella se dejó caer en una de las sillas y miró a los bebés- **¿Son sus hijos?-** preguntó ella.

Rusia asintió y tras varios segundos de vacilación le entregó el documento, ella lo leyó en silencio, al acabar miró al ruso- **Cuídales bien, por favor-** pidió la presidenta danesa-¿ **Norge lo sabe?**

Rusia negó y ella asintió pensativa- **Habrá que decírselo, ¿no crees Russland?**

Noruega no supo que pensar cuando la presidenta danesa le llamó diciendo que tenían algo muy importante de lo que hablar y que debía ir al Parlamento, no sabía muy bien que quería pero optó por pasarse y salir de dudas.

Al entrar en la sala lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el carrito que se hallaba al lado de la danesa, hizo amago de acercarse pero la mujer le indicó una silla con la mano y Lukas se sentó ahí a regañadientes.

Ella entrelazó las manos y le miró **-Quería hablarte de un documento que Danmark redactó hará unos meses, te resultará muy interesante, a mí desde luego me lo pareció-** dijo ella sacando dicho papel y tendiéndoselo a Lukas para que lo leyera, cuando este empezó a leer no supo muy bien que decir, no se había imaginado que Mathias fuera capaz de nombrar a Rusia tutor legal de sus bebés con tal de mantenerles alejados de él.

 **-Pero uno de esos bebés es Oslo, mi capital-** dijo Noruega protestando **-No puedes alejarle de mí.**

 **-Sí que se puede-** le discutió ella **-Y este papel lo acredita, así que ya sabes, hasta que no sean adultos no podrás acercarte a ellos, pero no te preocupes, les hablaremos de ti y de lo que hiciste, luego serán ellos quienes decidan si quieren estar contigo-** le informó ella antes de levantarse y salir de ahí con el carrito sin decir nada más, no era necesario añadir más, todo estaba dicho.

Lukas la vio irse apretando los puños, debía reconocer que el danés le había sorprendido con eso, había hecho desvanecer su última oportunidad de quedarse con Oslo de una manera contundente dejando a Noruega sin posibilidad de solucionarlo. Había sido más inteligente que él pro primera vez desde que ambos existían, claro que ahora el noruego se planteaba si había llegado a conocer bien a la nación danesa, lo dudaba seriamente.

Cuando salió de allí no sabía qué hacer ya, cuando dijo que salvaran a los bebés esperaba poder quedarse con Oslo, por algo él era el padre.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que el documento fuera conocido por el resto de las naciones, Lukas sabía que Rusia se encargaría de ello, pero aún no sabía cuándo.

" _ **Todo esto es culpa de Danmark"**_ pensó resentido, él lo había fastidiado todo.

La reunión que presentía Noruega tuvo lugar dos meses después en Moscú, cuando Lukas entró todos estaban sentados ya, aunque se les notaba extrañados, el noruego se fijó que sus hijos eran sostenidos por Natalya y Yekaterina , de ahí las miradas confusas que los otros países les dirigían.

Rusia se aclaró la garganta- **Ya estamos todos-** empezó el ruso **-He convocado esta reunión para anunciaros dos cosas, hace dos meses Daniya murió dando a luz-** anunció Rusia señalando a los dos bebés.

Rusia sacó el documento y se lo tendió a Suiza- **¿podrías leerlo?-** pidió el ruso. Vash cogió el papel y le echó una ojeada antes de carraspear y leerlo todo con claridad.

Lukas desvió la mirada apretando los puños, odiaba todo eso, pero era consciente de que Rusia estaba disfrutando al verle así, en ese estado.

 **-¿Y como sabemos que no le forzaste a escribir eso?-** preguntó Finlandia en un intento de desacreditar eso, pero Alemania negó **-Hablé con él hace tres meses-** dijo el alemán- **Y me comentó que escribiría algo para impedir que Norwegen tuviera a ambos niños a su cargo-** recordó el alemán.

Lukas veía cada vez más próxima su derrota, había tenido la débil esperanza de que no aceptaran el documento, de que pensaran que el danés había sido coaccionado por el ruso para escribir eso, pero no había esperado que Dinamarca hubiera tomado precauciones extra de ese tipo.

 **-Pero yo soy el padre-** empezó a decir en un último intento de conseguir la custodia de al menos Oslo **-Deberían estar conmigo, más que nada porque uno de ellos es mi capital.**

 **-En teoría sería así-** empezó a decir Inglaterra **-pero el documento de Denmark es válido, se podría decir que es su testamento.**

Los otros se miraban, si bien estaban de acuerdo con la parte de que ambos bebés no tuvieran contacto alguno con los nórdicos, no veían con buenos ojos que fuera el ruso quien les criara, pero nadie se atrevía a expresar eso, eran conscientes de que Rusia y Dinamarca habían sido buenos amigos.

La tranquilidad fue rota cuando uno de los bebés empezó a llorar y la bielorrusa salió sin decir nada para intentar calmarla.

La reunión no se prolongó mucho más, el documento de Dinamarca no dejaba mucho de qué hablar, había dejado todo muy claro, pero dado que no se trataba de niños normales aún no sabían exactamente que ritmo de crecimiento tendrían, y como no sabían si el ruso avisaría cuando crecieran se decidió que Suiza visitara la casa del ruso mensualmente para estar seguros, confiaban en el suizo debido a su neutralidad.

Rusia criaba a los bebés lo mejor que podía, contó con la ayuda de sus hermanas. Aina, quien había resultado ser Copenhague le recordaba demasiado a Dinamarca, había heredado sus ojos y el carácter de su padre, podía hacer magia y era normal verla hablar con el aire, aunque ella aseguraba que hablaba con sus hadas, en cambio su hermano, Erik, había heredado los ojos de su padre, pero ni pizca de su magia, pero había heredado la forma de ser su madre.

La relación entre ambos era muy buena, pero Aina solía enfadarse cuando Erik la atosigaba pidiendo que le llamara hermano mayor, esa era la segunda cosa que había heredado de su padre y dado que podía llegar a ser tan pesado como su madre, era una combinación algo mala.

Justo en ese momento Erik estaba en uno de esos momentos y perseguía a su hermana por toda la enorme casa exigiendo que le llamara hermano mayor sin hacer caso a los intentos de su melliza de razonar con él.

Bielorrusia les miraba divertida, pero el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó y provocó que ambos hermanos se detuvieran. La eslava fue a abrir sin decir nada más, todos pensaban que se trataría de Suiza, pero no fue así, cuando la nación bielorrusa abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Noruega. Este la miró serio- **Suiza me dijo que ya eran mayores.**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Desterrado y creo que será el más largo de toda la historia, espero que os haya gustado tanto como los anteriores, este me ha llevado más tiempo escribirlo, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado y espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo hice escribiendolo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Debo confesar que lo que tenía en mente no era esto, pensaba hacer este como el último capítulo, pero ahora ya no lo tengo tan claro la verdad. Perdón por la tardanza, no tengo excusa. Tengo varios trabajos que hacer, de ahí el motivo de esta tardanza**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekad Himaruya- sensei**

* * *

Aina y Erik llevaban varios años ya viviendo bajo techo noruego, pero eso no significaba que le soportaban, odiaban a su padre por lo que le había hecho pasar a su madre, Rusia se había encargado de contárselo todo cuando lo creyó oportuno, incluso les había dado una foto de Dinamarca. Ambos hermanos la habían puesto en un marco pequeñito la primera noche que estuvieron con Lukas, era la única foto que había del danés en toda la casa.

Lo primero que habían pensado los dos era que los nórdicos se avergonzaban de su madre, eso solo había incrementado su odio hacia ellos, pero no lo habían dejado traslucir, aunque no sabían cuanto tiempo tardarían en estallar.

Aina leía los libros de magia de su padre, buscaba un hechizo en concreto, uno que le permitiera devolver a su madre a la vida, tenía que encontrarlo, quería conocer a su madre y sabía que Erik también, pero aún no le había dicho nada, iba a ser una sorpresa.

" _ **Tengo que encontrarlo"**_ pensó ella mientras pasaba las páginas con nerviosismo temía que Lukas la encontrara y le hiciera preguntas incómodas, además no pensaba interrumpir su búsqueda tan pronto, apenas había empezado. Noruega tenía muchos libros de magia ahí en su biblioteca.

La joven tuvo que interrumpir su búsqueda cuando oyó pasos y vio a Lukas acercarse a ella, Aina frunció el ceño automáticamente pero no dijo nada, simplemente dejó el libro en su sitio y se dispuso a irse, su padre la miró irse sin decir nada, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ese rechazo que le demostraban día a día.

Erik miró entrar a su hermana y se acercó- **Te estaba buscando Aina-** dijo mirándola, se podía notar algo de enfado en ella, pero Oslo no necesitaba preguntar la razón, la conocía de sobra.

Ella le miró, había cambiado de idea, se lo contaría a su hermano, había comprendido que con su ayuda la búsqueda sería más rápida y cuanto antes lo encontraran mejor, antes estaría su madre con ellos

 **-Estoy buscando la manera de traer de vuelta a mor-** anunció Aina- **No pensaba contártelo, iba a ser una sorpresa, pero si me ayudas lo encontraremos antes.**

Erik la miró unos segundos sin decir nada, luego la abrazó contento- **Vamos a ello hermanita**

Aina sonrió y ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la biblioteca para continuar la búsqueda. Copenhague pidió a sus hadas que vigilaran la puerta y si venía Lukas que la avisaran, pues no querían que supiera lo que se proponían, sabían que si se enteraba no les dejaría seguir adelante, los dos mellizos empezaron a buscar el hechizo, no estaban seguros de su existencia, pero no pensaban rendirse, querían conocer a su madre cuanto antes.

Erik pasaba las páginas de un libro con nerviosismo, la hora de la cena estaba cerca y pronto tendrían que abandonar la búsqueda por ese día y ninguno de los dos quería hacer eso. No cuando presentían que estaban tan cerca de hallar lo que buscaban, pero el aviso de una de las hadas de Aina les hizo tener que detenerse y abandonar la biblioteca con el amargo sabor de saber que no habían encontrado nada útil. Salieron en silencio algo desanimados, pero intentaban disimularlo apara evitar preguntas molestas por parte de los demás habitantes de la casa.

 **-¿Volveremos a casa de onkel Russland?-** preguntó Erik mientras los 6 cenaban en silencio. La pregunta de Oslo hizo que Tino se atragantara con la comida con la sola mención de la nación rusa, pero ambos hermanos lo ignoraron, estaban pendientes de la respuesta de su padre. Este les miraba en silencio y nada en su expresión dejaba ver lo que estaba pensando el noruego **-No-** respondió al rato y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los hermanos se miraron y no comentaron nada, no hacía falta, los nórdicos les miraron de reojo, el parecido que tenían con el danés era más que evidente.

 **-¿Danmark se va a quedar sin representación humana para siempre?-** rompió el tenso silencio Aina mirando al finlandés, a la espera de ver cómo reaccionaba ante esa pregunta. Tino se atragantó y estuvo tosiendo por varios minutos, luego miró a Aina y bebió algo de agua- **No creo, pero no sé si aparecerá un nuevo representante o si Mathias volverá a la vida para seguir siendo Tanska, eso solo puede decirlo el tiempo**

 **-Vosotros queréis un nuevo representante-** dijo Erik dejando los cubiertos a un lado- **Os avergonzabais de mor.**

El silencio que siguió a esa acusación podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo de mantequilla, nadie decía nada, las cuatro naciones contemplaban a las capitales en el más absoluto silencio **-¿Qué os hace pensar eso?** -preguntó el sueco serio.

 **-No hay ni una sola foto de mor en toda la casa, salvo la que trajimos nosotros –** señaló Copenhague **-Además onkel nos ha contado cómo tratabais a mor.**

Suecia apretó los dientes **-¡No tenéis ni idea de cómo se comportó Danmark con nosotros durante la unión de Kalmar!**

 **-Te estás justificando en algo ocurrido hace casi 7 siglos-** dijo Erik **-Y si sabemos lo que pasó en esa época, pero no nos parece que fuera motivo para expulsarle de los nórdicos. Eso demuestra que sois muy rencorosos y algo retorcidos.**

Aina se levantó de su sitio y clavó la mirada en su padre **\- Un día vino Preussen a visitarnos y nos contó una cosa muy interesante-** empezó a contar la capital danesa **-Cuido de ti cuando Tyskland se capturó en la II Guerra Mundial, ¿cierto?**

Noruega asintió y miró a su hija **-¿Preussen? Sí, sí lo hizo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-** quiso saber el noruego, no entendía a dónde quería ir a parar su hija con eso.

 **-Se lo pidió mor. Danmark le pidió que te cuidara-** reveló Oslo adelantándose a su hermana- **Pero le hizo prometer a Gilbert que no te lo contaría.**

* * *

 **Se que este es un capítulo corto, pero mejor corto que nada ¿verdad? Cada vez nos acercamos más al final de esta historia mía, os agradezco todo vuestro apoyo. Estoy pensando en traducir esta historia al inglés, así que si alguien quiere ayudarme adelante, que me lo diga en un review o en un pm. La próxima vez intentaré actualizar antes, pero no prometo nada, todo depende de la universidad, aunque espero tenerlo por Navidad o antes si puedo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me he retrasado más de lo que esperaba, pero he tenido problemas con mi ordenador y me han regalado uno nuevo recientemente, por no hablar de la cantidad de trabajos que he tenido que hacer. Lamento haber pasado tanto tiempo sin subir capítulo. Espero que os guste mucho. Hay un botoncito que si le dais click me haréis muy feliz.**

 **PD: Hetalia no me pertenece por desgracia.**

Noruega miraba perplejo a Oslo, estaba asimilando la revelación de este, aunque en el fondo tenía algo de sentido, pero eso no significaba que le pillase de sorpresa.

Copenhague se levantó de la mesa y salió sin decir nada, se le había quitado todo el apetito, no quería seguir estando ahí más tiempo. Oslo la miró irse y no tardó en seguirla. Lukas les observó irse y suspiró, parecía imposible ganarse su afecto.

 **-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-** preguntó en alto, expresando lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente

 **-Tal vez deberías hablar con ellos-** sugirió Tino. Lukas le miró pensativo durante un rato, dudaba que eso fuera a funcionar.

 **-No sé si me escucharán** -confesó Lukas, pues no era la primera vez que intentaba hablar con ellos en un vano intento de justificar su acción, pero no había sido escuchado por ninguno de sus hijos y dudaba que fuera a haber alguna diferencia ese día.

 **-No pierdes nada por intentarlo-** terció Suecia en un intento de animar a la nación noruega.

Islandia fue el único que se mantuvo en silencio, no era extraño eso en él, no obstante si se le miraba con atención se podía entrever cierta nostalgia en su mirada.

Noruega salió para buscar a sus hijos e intentar hablar con ellos. Islandia le siguió con la mirada **-Mientras sigas odiando a Dan cualquier intento tuyo de hablar con ellos será inútil-** dijo el islandés haciendo que Noruega se detuviera y le mirase **-¿Qué quieres decir, Ice?**

 **-Adoran a su madre-** explicó Emil, Lukas asintió, lo sabía de sobra, era algo más que evidente.

 **-Eso ya lo sé** -dijo Lukas serio.

 **-No conseguirás ganarte su confianza mientras sigas odiando a Dan-** señaló Emil lo obvio.

 **-¿Y qué propones hermanito?-** preguntó Lukas sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

 **-Abandonar este odio absurdo** -sugirió el menor de los nórdicos. Todos se miraron algo sorprendidos por la declaración del menor, aunque este no había terminado de hablar **-Odiarle por lo sucedido hace 700 años es absurdo, todos hemos cometido errores y Dan nos ha pedido perdón de todas las formas posibles en su momento.**

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban pensando en lo dicho por el menor, Lukas le miró esbozando una diminuta sonrisa casi imperceptible, para el noruego estaba muy claro que Emil había madurado en muy poco tiempo y se sentía orgulloso de él **-Tal vez tengas razón-** reconoció Lukas, los otros dos nórdicos asintieron de manera algo vacilante. Su arrepentimiento llegaba demasiado tarde.

No se volvió a mencionar al danés, no hacía falta, su presencia en la casa era muy palpable, casi dolorosa, y producía un efecto diferente en cada nórdico, por más que intentasen evitarlo.

El tiempo había acabado demostrándoles que expulsar a Mathias había sido su mayor error, pues no solo recibían rechazo por parte de Oslo y Copenhague, sino también de varias naciones, como Rusia, Holanda y Estados Unidos. Otras seguían teniendo contacto con ellos pese a no aprobar lo que habían hecho con Dinamarca.

Lukas salió, iba a hablar con sus hijos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que decirles, si bien lo que había hecho al expulsar a Dinamarca no era lo más correcto en ningún momento había logrado anticipar que todo desembocaría en esa situación, tampoco es que hablar fuera lo suyo en realidad, solo deseaba no complicar aún más situación.

El trayecto hasta su dormitorio le pareció eterno a Noruega, pero al encontrarse frente a la puerta exhaló un largo suspiro y golpeó la puerta con el nudillo varias veces, esperando que le dieran permiso para entrar si es que estaban allí. Al no recibir respuesta estuvo tentado a irse y olvidar el asunto, pero eso no sería lo correcto, así que abrió la puerta y echó un breve vistazo a la habitación. Estaba vacía.

Lukas entró y se acercó a la mesilla de noche, sobre ella destacaba un álbum. Siguiendo un impulso, Noruega lo tomó entre sus manos, se sentó en la cama y lo abrió. Un sobre resbaló de la página y cayó al suelo. El noruego lo cogió y reconoció la descuidada e infantil letra del danés en el reverso del sobre. Estaba dirigida a sus dos hijos, Lukas se debatía internamente si abrirla o no, por un lado quería saber qué habría escrito el danés, pero por otro lado tenía serias dudas de que hacerlo fuera una buena idea.

Estaba tan centrado en la carta que se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrar el dichoso sobre.

Finalmente la curiosidad fue más fuerte que otra cosa y Lukas abrió el sobre con cuidado, no quería ser brusco y arriesgarse a romper el sobre. Desdobló la carta y se dispuso a leer su contenido.

" _Queridos Copenhague y Oslo:_

 _Os escribo esto porque tengo serias dudas de que vaya a sobrevivir al parto, los médicos me dijeron que los partos de más de un bebé pueden complicarse con mucha facilidad, no es que tenga miedo, jeje, he sobrevivido a muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida y espero poder soportar un parto, pero nunca está de más ser precavido, así que le he pedido a Russland que os crie en caso de que yo muera._

 _Aunque mentiría si dijera que temo a la muerte, estoy feliz de haber vivido todos estos años, sé que he cometido errores muchas veces, pero nadie es perfecto._

 _Hace ya 3 meses que me expulsaron de los nórdicos, intento hacer creer que lo voy superando, pero no creo que lo llegue a hacer, al menos no hasta dentro de varios años, dudo que el hueco que han dejado desaparezca algún día, sé que no me porté bien con ellos forzándoles a estar a mi lado sabiendo que no querían, pero sobretodo lo hice por miedo, miedo a la soledad, pero solo conseguí su odio._

 _A veces me gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo para arreglar mis errores pensando que si lo hiciera mi relación con ellos cambiaría a mejor, pero nadie puede volver atrás en el tiempo, pero si hay algo que puedo agradecer es haber compartido la mayor parte de mi historia con ellos, para bien o para mal._

 _Me gustaría que no les guardaseis rencor, como desgraciadamente me pasa a mí, hacerlo no conduce a nada, además de que vuestro padre es Noruega. No me molestaré en explicar todo lo que ha pasado, ya lo haré más adelante o Russland en caso de que yo no esté con vosotros._

 _Me gustaría pediros dos cosas más, quiero que os cuidéis mutuamente, sois hermanos y los hermanos se apoyan siempre, no lo olvidéis nunca, y otra cosa, tomaos las cosas con calma. Pero lo más importante, jamás volváis la vista atrás y penséis ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiese hecho otra cosa?, arrepentirse no sirve de nada, simplemente os hará daño como me lo hizo a mí en su momento._

 _Así mismo, sed fieles siempre a vuestros amigos, pase lo que pase, las verdaderas amistadas duran para siempre y pueden surgir cuando y con quien menos te lo esperas, como es el caso de Ivan y yo._

 _Me hubiese gustado hacer muchas cosas con vosotros, sé que nunca llegaría a ser una madre perfecta, pero tengo por seguro de que si sobrevivo al parto daré mi mayor esfuerzo por criaros lo mejor posible._

 _En caso de que muera os dejaré algo para que siempre me recordéis y sepáis que nunca voy a dejar de cuidaros incluso si vosotros no me veis, estaré a vuestro lado en todo momento. A ti, Aina, te doy mi libro infantil favorito, La Sirenita, soy consciente de que no es el cuento más alegre del mundo, pero su historia sigue siendo preciosa, espero que aprendas a valorarla tanto como hice yo en su momento, también te doy la espada que usé durante la época vikinga. A Erik le doy mi abrigo, sé que está viejo y que lo he usado demasiado, pero es una parte importante de mi, al igual que mi hacha, que también te la entrego a ti, hijo. Por último para ambos os doy un libro de cultura danesa._

 _Espero que seáis felices. Se despide_

 _Kongeriget Danmark_

Lukas dobló la carta y la metió en el sobre, lo dejó todo en su sitio como si nunca hubiera tocado nada, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y abandonó la habitación con el contenido de la carta presente en su mente, aunque escribir esas cosas era típico del danés, le había pillado de sorpresa saber que el danés se había llegado a sentir de esa manera.

Se detuvo y volvió a entrar en la habitación para coger el sobre de nuevo, había decidido enseñárselo a los demás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento el retraso nuevamente, pero es que he andado con exámenes en la universidad hasta hace relativamente poco y no he tenido mucha inspiración, debido a eso he intentado obsequiaros con un capítulo largo a modo de disculpa.**

 **Tengo también una noticia que daros, no se cuando exactamente lo haré, pero empezaré a traducir esta historia al inglés para poder llegar a un mayor número de lectores, a ver como me va, esto llevo tiempo diciéndolo, pero hace nada, una autora que escribe en inglés, Varmint, aceptó ayudarme en la traducción.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **"letras en negrita"= diálogos**

 _ **"letras en negrita y cursiva"**_ **= sueños**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste y que no me odies por la tardanza. Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, por desgracia, si no esta historia sería canon.**

* * *

Los nórdicos escuchaban a Noruega en silencio mientras leía la carta que había encontrado minutos antes en el cuarto de sus hijos, el silencio reinaba en la sala, ninguna de las naciones allí presentes se atrevía a interrumpir la lectura del nórdico de la cruz.

 **-No me esperaba eso de Tanska-** dijo el finés un buen rato después de que Noruega hubiera acabado de leer- **No parece él.**

 **-Es demasiado maduro el contenido para haberlo escrito él solo-** coincidió Suecia.

 **-Da igual-** opinó Emil- **Deberías devolver la carta a su sitio para que ellos la lean, va dirigida a ellos, no a nosotros.**

 **-Sería lo más prudente-** le dio la razón Lukas suspirando mientras volvía a meter la carta en su sobre y salía.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el salón, pero pese a que intentaron retomar lo que hacían anteriormente les fue imposible, eran incapaces de concentrarse, aunque solo Finlandia lo demostrase.

Noruega al llegar al cuarto volvió a encontrarse la puerta cerrada, esa vez no había duda de que sus hijos o uno de ellos estaba dentro pues Lukas la había dejado abierta al salir.

El noruego decidió no hablarles de la carta ni enseñársela, quería evitar una discusión con ellos a toda costa por el momento, no le convenía para nada, pues lo único que lograría sería aumentar la distancia que ya de por sí le separaba de ellos.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse un café, era un buen remedio cuando el noruego quería despejarse y pensar con mayor claridad las cosas. Había algo que le preocupaba, pero no conseguía averiguar el qué, tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba, lo llevaba notando desde el día anterior, pero al no conseguir averiguar que era le había restado importancia, ya se acordaría, el problema es que esa sensación había regresado a él con mayor fuerza que la última vez y eso le inquietaba, empezaba a creer que se trataba de algo importante.

Pero ya pensaría después de tomar el café, aún tenía tiempo de sobra, se dijo mientras calentaba su taza llena de aquella bebida divina que era el café, cuando se hubo calentado bebió sin prisa, le gustaba degustarlo con calma, las prisas nunca eran buenas, se recordó Lukas.

* * *

Erik y Aina estaban en su cuarto leyendo con atención los libros de magia de su padre, había tomado prestados varios volúmenes esperando que en alguno de ellos viniera el hechizo que les permitiría devolver a su progenitor a la vida, pues no había nada que ansiasen más que eso e intuían que su madre se alegraría de estar con ellos.

 **-Cuando le revivamos, ¿crees que iremos a vivir a su casa?-** preguntó Erik deteniendo la lectura del libro por un momento y mirando a su hermana.

Ella alzó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de la otra capital- **Pues claro, ¿qué iba a pasar si no?-** respondió su hermana frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Erik alzó ambas manos en un gesto de disculpa **-Lo siento, ha sido una pregunta idiota.**

 **-Sí ha sido idiota, sobretodo que te lo planteases siquiera** -remarcó Copenhague mientras volvía toda su atención a su tarea, su hermano la imitó segundos después, pero no tardó en distraerse cuando le surgió un nuevo interrogante- **¿Y si no encontramos nada entre los libros de Noruega?**

 **-Mis hadas me han dicho que ese libro está en su posesión, solo tenemos que buscar bien y seguro que acaba apareciendo ya verás.**

 **-Eso espero, Aina-** dijo Oslo en un suspiro mientras continuaba pasando hojas.

Las hadas de Copenhague les miraban con atención, estaban preocupadas por ambas capitales, pues no estaban seguras de que lo que pretendían fuera una buena idea, un hechizo de ese calibre siempre exigía algún precio, por nimio que fuera, y las criaturas mágicas temían que ese precio resultase ser demasiado grande, solo había un problema, habían jurado a su amiga no contarle nada a Noruega y no podían romperlo, así que solo podían mirar como ellos se acercaban a un posible punto sin retorno. Esperaban que el noruego hubiera sido lo suficientemente listo como para no dejar semejante libro a la vista y alcance de cualquiera, eso hubiera sido demasiado irresponsable por su parte.

El gruñido molesto de Erik las sacó de su ensimismamiento y les confirmó que no había hallado nada en ese libro, eso alivió algo a las hadas, que esperaban eso mismo, que no hallasen nada, aunque eran conscientes de que no pararían hasta encontrar lo que buscaban pero tenían la esperanza de que el precio, fuera el que fuera, les echase para atrás y comprendieran que los muertos, muertos deben quedarse, es ley de vida al fin y al cabo y ha de ser respetada.

Pasaron el rato revisando libros, pero no lograron encontrar lo que ansiaban, Aina anotó los títulos de los libros en un cuaderno para acordarse de que ya habían buscado en esos y lograr al menos un mínimo avance, pero ninguno de los dos podía negar que ambos estaban algo desanimados ante la falta de resultados hasta el momento.

Decidieron devolver los libros ya a la biblioteca de su padre con el fin de no levantar sospechas ante la desaparición diaria de libros de magia. Bajaron al sótano, pero al llegar se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa, el noruego estaba ahí y les había visto, de hecho se acercaba a ellos con su usual inexpresividad plasmada en su rostro.

 **-Así que vosotros teníais los libros que faltaban-** fue lo único que comentó el noruego, con cierto tono orgulloso al saber que habían heredado su magia.

- **Sí-** respondió seca la noruego-danesa empezando a colocar cada libro en uno de los huecos de donde los habían sacado con ayuda de Erik mientras Noruega les observaba pensativo.

 **-Yo podría enseñaros algún hechizo-** se ofreció solícito Lukas, quería supervisarles para que no cometieran errores, la magia podía llegar a ser muy impredecible en ocasiones y más si era manejada por novatos, así que estar presente mientras hacían algún conjuro era la opción más prudente.

- **No gracias, no necesitamos tu ayuda ni la queremos-** respondió Aina terminando de colocar el último libro y buscando entre los estantes más libros para registrar mientras echaba vistazos a su lista cada poco rato.

Lukas se esperaba una negativa así que no le pilló desprevenida, pero no le pasó desapercibido que parecían buscar algo- **¿Qué clase de hechizo buscáis?-** preguntó curioso, en un intento de iniciar conversación y, tal vez, ayudarles, si es que ellos se dejaban ayudar, cosa que dudaba.

No recibió respuesta alguna, los dos estaban más centrados en buscar el hechizo que querían realizar que en lo que su padre decía. Estuvo varias horas ahí con ellos, vigilándoles, pero al caer la noche desistió **-No os acostéis muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Lo que digas-** respondió distraída Aina sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza del libro para prestarle atención.

Noruega se levantó y salió en silencio, reprimió un bostezo y fue directo a la cama, tenía sueño y su cuerpo le pedía descansar.

Pasados varios minutos de la marcha del noruego, Aina cerró el libro de golpe, sobresaltando a su hermano, quien la miró molesto por el susto, pero ella no se molestó en disculparse.

- **Creo que ya sé dónde está ese libro-** comentó Aina intentando contener la emoción y el nerviosismo en su voz.

 **-¿Dónde?-** preguntó Erik interesado mientras imitaba a su hermana y cerraba el libro con mayor cuidado que su hermana.

 **-En el despacho de Noruega, por supuesto-** dijo Aina levantándose y saliendo de la biblioteca sin molestarse en mirar si Erik la seguía.

El trayecto hacia el despacho de su padre transcurrió en el más completo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar y arriesgarse a despertar al resto de inquilinos de la casa.

* * *

 _ **Noruega miraba a su alrededor, estaba sentado en un mantel en pleno campo y enfrente suyo se encontraba un danés sonriente.**_

 _ **-Estás muy callado Noru~-dijo el danés con un ligero tono de burla mientras daba un buen bocado a un sándwich que sostenía en su mano derecha- ¿Acaso el paisaje a nuestro alrededor te ha quitado las palabras de la boca?**_

 _ **-Cállate, eres idiota Anko- fue la respuesta casi inmediata del noruego, pues no pensaba reconocer que en parte era cierto lo que el otro decía.**_

 _ **-Soy tu idiota-dijo el danés hablando con la boca llena para disgusto de la nación más joven.**_

 _ **-Cierra la boca mientras masticas, es asqueroso ver la comida en tu boca-le riñó Lukas.**_

 _ **Mathias tragó- Este lugar es hermoso la verdad, ¿pero acaso no recuerdas dónde estamos?-le preguntó el danés con cierto reproche mal disimulado.**_

 _ **Lukas volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor y al no ser capaz de acordarse negó con la cabeza, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro exasperado de su acompañante.**_

 _ **-Hay que ver qué mala memoria tienes a veces, Norge, te estás haciendo viejo-le reciminó Mathias- Aquí fue donde nos vimos por primera vez cuando apenas éramos unos niños, no me creo que lo hayas olvidado.**_

 _ **Noruega asintió, ahora que recordaba con detenimiento era cierto, en ese mismo lugar había tenido su primer, desafortunado, encuentro con el danés.**_

 _ **-¿No tienes hambre?-preguntó Mathias al rato mientras se acababa su sándwich y rebuscaba en una cesta de mimbre-No has probado bocado desde que llegamos.**_

 _ **Lukas asintió y hurgó en la cesta algo distraído sin fijarse realmente en lo que agarraba, Dinamarca lo notó y soltó una de sus estruendosas risas, irritando ligeramente al noruego al romper la calma que había a su alrededor.**_

 _ **-Pero no he venido aquí a pasar el rato contigo Norge-dijo el danés un buen rato después-No debo seguir entreteniéndote más rato, solo he venido a advertirte de algo, debes despertar e ir a tu despacho lo más rápido que puedas, por favor-dijo el danés levantándose, Noruega le imitó y notó que todo a su alrededor, empezaba a volverse cada vez más borroso, incluido el propio danés-debes despertar-repitió el danés antes de desaparecer por completo.**_

Lukas despertó sudando, mientras recordaba fragmentos sueltos de su sueño, sacó los pies de la cama y la frialdad del suelo contribuyó a despejarle un poco y a recordar la petición del danés, el noruego se levantó y una de sus hadas entró en su cuarto luciendo muy angustiada.

 **-¡Señor Noruega!-** gritó la criatura mágica al verle despierto.

-¿ **Que sucede?-** preguntó Lukas acercándose a ella preocupado.

 **-Se trata de Erik y Aina-** explicó el hada-¡ **Han encontrado** _ **ese libro**_ **y pretenden traer a Danmark de vuelta a la vida a cualquier precio!**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, desgraciadamente, a menos que actualice antes del día 8, tendréis que esperar hasta Agosto para leer el noveno capítulo, pues me iré de vacaciones a la playa hasta el día 31, a menos que encuentre algún sitio con wi-fi y tiempo para escribir, no habrá un nuevo capítulo**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esto no es un capítulo, estoy escribiendo uno ahora mismo y como ya sabéis los que habéis leído capítulo tras capítulo se acerca el momento de un posible retorno de Mathias a la vida, pero como ya algunos os habréis imagino se trata de un precio enorme, en este caso la vida de ambos mellizos.**

 **Quisiera saber, a través de reviews o pm, quién quiere que Mathias vuelva pese a lo que significaría y quién no.**

 **No olvideis comentarlo. Nos vemos pronto**

 **Thenordic5forever96**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice esta historia, pero he andado ocupada con las prácticas de magisterio y las he terminado recientemente, muchos estaréis pensando que aun así tenía las tardes libres, pero por desgracia la gran mayoría de las tardes las tenía ocupadas ya que estuve haciendo los correspondientes trabajos que nos iban mandando desde la Facultad, juro que nunca había escrito tanto en mi vida en inglés…**

 **Dejando mis penas aparte, se acerca ya la Navidad, así que ¡ Feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos mis lectores! Pues este es el último capítulo de mi historia y no subiré nada en esas fechas.**

* * *

Lukas palideció y miró a sus hadas horrorizado, sin decir nada empezó a correr, tenía que darse prisa y detenerles antes de que lo hicieran o los perdería a ambos en el proceso, pues el precio a pagar por revivir al danés era algo del valor equivalente, en ese caso las vidas de sus dos hijos.

Noruega se dirigió primero a la habitación de ambos y abrió la puerta de golpe, pero no estaban ahí comprobó tras echar un rápido vistazo, no perdió tiempo y reanudó la búsqueda. Tenía que encontrarles cuanto antes.

Solo había otro sitio donde podían estar, el desván, ya que para traer de vuelta a Mathias se necesitaba un objeto que hubiera pertenecido o tuviera cierta relación con esa persona, por no hablar de que era una parte de la casa que los nórdicos solían evitar pues a ninguno de ellos les gustaba especialmente recordar el pasado.

* * *

Los dos hermanos terminaron de dibujar el círculo y colocaron en el centro el hacha del danés pues el hechizo requería un objeto que hubiera sido muy valioso para la persona que querían traer de vuelta a la vida.

Intercambiaron una breve mirada de entendimiento y Aina asintió mientras cogía con una mano una cuchilla y se hacía un pequeño corte en un dedo. Erik contemplaba como las gotas de sangre de su hermana caían en el círculo de magia y tragó saliva mientras acercaba su brazo a Aina para que repitiera eso con él.

 **-Sécate la mano, estás sudando-** le dijo Copenhague seria y Oslo se apresuró a obedecer, solo entonces su hermana procedió a realizar ese diminuto corte. Erik dejó que su sangre cayera sobre el círculo, igual que su hermana había hecho apenas unos segundos antes.

 **-Bien, los preparativos ya están hechos, ahora voy a empezar con el conjuro** -informó la danesa y su hermano retrocedió unos pasos para dejar a su hermana poder moverse con libertad por la sala mientras recitaba el conjuro con una cara de profunda concentración pues no quería cometer ningún fallo y estropear todo, pues ambos dudaban volver a tener una oportunidad así.

El círculo empezó a iluminarse de un color dorado que arrancó una sonrisa a Oslo, el hechizo estaba funcionando, pensó, pronto recuperarían a la persona que les trajo al mundo.

* * *

Mathias miraba a su madre en silencio, desde su muerte había estado con Escandinavia y ambos se habían dedicado a observar el mundo de los vivos, más concretamente a los nórdicos y, en el caso de Mathias, a sus dos hijos y al ruso mientras este estuvo criando a las dos capitales nórdicas.

 **-Espero que Norge llegue a tiempo para detenerles-** reconoció Mathias **-No está bien jugar con la vida y la muerte, es peligroso.**

 **-Lo sé, pero no les puedes culpar por intentar traerte de vuelta-** opinó Escandinavia **-Muchos harían eso mismo si tuvieran la misma oportunidad que mis nietos, y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo, ¿me equivoco?**

 **-No, pero me gustaría poder hacer algo más que observar-** intentó defenderse Mathias.

 **-Lo sé, tú nunca fuiste muy paciente con este tipo de cosas por desgracia.**

Mathias suspiró y no añadió nada más, ambas naciones siguieron observando a las dos capitales realizar el hechizo, a medida que este avanzaba el danés iba desapareciendo paulatinamente. Él y su madre se miraron y la nación antigua sonrió con algo de tristeza.

 **-Parece ser que vas a volver al mundo de los vivos** -dijo la nación antigua rodeando a su hijo con los brazos y dándole un último abrazo como despedida definitiva.

 **-Eso parece sí. Te voy a echar de menos mor-** confesó Mathias, respondiendo al abrazo antes de desaparecer por completo de ahí.

Escandinavia suspiró y volvió su atención a los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar en ese mismo instante en la Tierra, pues ella no podía hacer nada más que observar cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos ahora que los gemelos habían muerto para traer de vuelta a Dinamarca.

* * *

Lukas entró en la última habitación que no había revisado, no logró ver gran cosa a causa del humo que envolvía la sala, lo único que pudo ver fue una silueta levantarse y su corazón dio un vuelco. No era posible….había llegado tarde pensó mientras avanzaba a tientas hacia esa figura con el deseo de que sus temores no se hubieran cumplido.

Al llegar a su lado comprobó que, efectivamente, se trataba de Mathias, quien miraba a su alrededor con cierta confusión escrita en su mirada que pronto fue cambiando a una expresión de dolor al ver a los dos jóvenes tumbados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. El danés sintió que el tiempo se detenía mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia sus dos hijos con lentitud deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, sus hijos no podían estar muertos, eran demasiado jóvenes para morir, se dejó caer cuando llegó a su lado.

Lukas miraba todo sin saber bien que decir, le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas en ese instante, expresarse nunca había sido su fuerte pero quería, no, _necesitaba_ decir algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta por más que se esforzase, lo único que se oía en ese cuarto eran los sollozos entrecortados del revivido danés, que lamentaba la prematura muerte de sus dos retoños.

Mathias alzó la cabeza y le miró, tenía los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas y apretaba a Aina contra su pecho como si ella fuera un bebé. Noruega reunió el valor para avanzar hacia él, algo conmocionado por el hecho de ver al danés llorar, contadas eran las ocasiones en las que Lukas había visto al alegre y ruidoso Mathias derramando lágrimas.

Se arrodilló a su lado y permaneció en silencio, aunque por fuera no lo mostrase Lukas intentaba también hacerse a la idea de que sus dos hijos estaban muertos y era culpa suya, si tan solo se hubiera dado algo más de prisa para encontrarles podría haberles detenido a tiempo y convencerles de que lo que intentaban hacer era un despropósito y un suicidio, pues ese hechizo era el que con mayor facilidad podía salir mal en condiciones normales.

Así que el estoico noruego optó por limitarse a abrazar al danés, quién, para su sorpresa, no le apartó y se apoyó en su pecho para continuar llorando. Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni se movió de la posición donde estaban. Pero lentamente Mathias se apartó de Lukas y le miró a los ojos, este tragó saliva, nervioso, esperando que el danés le dijera algo, que le recriminase no haber detenido a sus hijos a tiempo, pero el danés salió de la sala sin decir nada. Noruega se quedó ahí sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, dudando si seguir a Dinamarca o quedarse ahí.

Finalmente optó por lo primero y salió en busca del danés, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber dónde estaba, pues siempre que este necesitaba consuelo iba al mismo lugar. Con pasos apresurados Lukas abandonó la casa y se dirigió a la pequeña playa que había cerca de la casa. No tuvo que buscar mucho al mayor, Mathias estaba sentado en la arena mirando el suave y constante movimiento de las olas. Noruega se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

 **-Sabía que me encontrarías-** comentó Mathias tras un buen rato de silencio que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a romper.

 **-Lo siento por lo que te hicimos-** se disculpó Lukas- **Aunque entendería que no quisieras perdonarnos, en el fondo sería lo más normal y lo entenderíamos.**

Mathias se quedó mirándole serio antes de responder **-Os perdoné hace tiempo, pero me alegra que me pidas perdón.**

Lukas le miró y asintió algo aliviado al saber eso, dirigió la mirada a la orilla del mar hasta que la voz del danés le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

 **-Me gustaría hacer un funeral para Aina y Erik. Algo privado, solo nosotros 5, Rusia y sus dos hermanas. Creo que es lo suyo, espero que te parezca bien Norge.**

Este asintió y se levantó- **Deberíamos volver, hace frío aquí, Anko** -dijo tendiendo la mano al danés, quién tras unos segundos de vacilación agarró la mano de Lukas y este le ayudó a levantarse.

Ambos caminaron en silencio sin mirarse, ninguno estaba seguro de que fuera un buen momento para hablar y preferían quedarse callados, pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que sentarse a hablar, les gustase o no.

Llegaron a la casa y se encontraron todo tal y como lo habían dejado, el resto de los nórdicos seguía durmiendo sin haberse enterado de lo que había ocurrido.

 **-Deberías despertarles-** aconsejó Mathias- **y traerles aquí al salón.**

Noruega le miró, asintió y subió las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, pensando a quien debía despertar primero. Una vez en el pasillo tomó la decisión de despertar primero al sueco, era el que tenía el sueño más ligero de los tres.

Lukas entró sin mucho cuidado en la habitación de Berwald, se acercó a la cama y le observó un par de segundos dormir antes de sacudirle sin muchas ceremonias, provocando que el pobre sueco abriera los ojos sobresaltado y se incorporase de golpe. Lukas se apartó de la cama y le miró serio- **Ve a despertar a Tino y luego bajad al salón, yo iré a despertar a Emil y cuando acabe nos reuniremos con vosotros.**

Suecia asintió, aún confuso mientras se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba sus gafas y salía de la habitación estando todavía medio dormido. Lukas salió inmediatamente después y fue al cuarto de su hermano pequeño sabiendo que no iba a ser tarea fácil despertarle se pasó por el baño antes y rellenó un vaso con agua muy fría antes de entrar al dormitorio.

Se aproximó a la cama de Emil y le tiró el agua a la cara, ocasionando que el islandés se asustase y se cayera de la cama, aparte de tener la cara empapada. Este gruñó al ver quien le había despertado, pero Lukas no estaba de humor para aguantar sus berrinches de adolescente.

 **-Ven conmigo al salón** -dijo cogiendo a Emil del brazo, no tenía paciencia para ponerse a discutir así que ignorando sus protestas le condujo al salón, pero se detuvieron al escuchar un grito que provenía del salón precisamente. Noruega aceleró el paso y notó que Emil ya no se resistía.

* * *

Berwald había hecho lo que Lukas le había pedido, despertó al finés y ambos bajaron al salón a esperar a los otros dos. Al entrar se detuvieron, en el centro de la estancia se encontraba el danés, quien les dedicó una sonrisa algo vacilante y un hola que casi no se oyó. El primero en reaccionar fue Tino, se acercó corriendo al danés y le dio un abrazo con tanta fuerza que el danés dio un paso atrás, tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo mientras Mathias gritaba por la sorpresa, no se había esperado ese abrazo. En cambio Berwald seguía sin ser capaz de reaccionar, cuando escucharon pasos apresurados y Lukas y Emil entraron al salón.

 **-¿Qué sucede Svi? Oímos un grito y…..-** Emil dejó de hablar cuando vio al danés levantándose del suelo con un lloroso finés murmurando incoherencias mientras seguía aferrado al danés como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mathias no había terminado de levantarse cuando nuevamente fue al suelo, esta vez por el peso combinado de Berwald y Emil.

Tino se giró y miró a Lukas- **¡Hay que avisar a Aina y a Erik!-** dijo Tino, pero antes de que se fuera Noruega le sujeto- **Sobre ellos queríamos hablaros-** aclaró Lukas ante la mirada de confusión del finés- **sentaos los tres por favor.**

Los tres nórdicos se sentaron e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, sabían de sobra que iban a recibir una mala noticia a juzgar por las expresiones de los dos.

 **-El hecho de que Anko esté de vuelta es debido a un hechizo que ellos hicieron-** empezó a relatar Noruega- **pero ese hechizo tenía un precio, para traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida se debe entregar una vida a cambio de valor equivalente.**

 **-Pero en caso de ser por eso, ¿no debería haber sido solo uno el que hubiera muerto?-** preguntó Suecia pasado un rato, mientras habían estado aceptando la noticia en silencio.

 **\- Es por el hecho de ser capitales, la vida de una capital de nación vale la mitad que la vida de una nación-** explicó Lukas buscando apoyo en Mathias con la mirada, este lo captó y avanzó unos pasos hasta estar a la altura de Lukas.

- **Es por eso que yo he vuelto-** dijo Mathias zanjando el tema **-me alegra estar de regreso pero no me agrada el método empleado.**

Los 4 asintieron, a ellos tampoco les había hecho demasiada gracia. **–Pero sé que seguramente estén al lado de mor ahora mismo-** siguió hablando Dinamarca.

 **-Dan, tú estuviste con ella, ¿cierto?-** preguntó Berwald recibiendo como respuesta un rápido asentimiento de parte del danés.

 **-Quiero organizar un funeral privado para ellos-** explicó Mathias- **y ya que sois sus tíos es lo lógico que asistáis, también avisaré a Rusia y a sus hermanas, solo estaríamos ahí nosotros 8, nadie más.**

 **-Iremos-** prometió el sueco con seriedad.

* * *

Mathias escuchaba al cura hablando sobre sus dos hijos, el danés intentaba contener las lágrimas, algo que no estaba pasando desapercibido para el noruego, quien estaba en una situación similar pero lo disimulaba mejor, y para el ruso, ambos se habían sentado al lado del danés. Rusia fue más rápido que el noruego y rodeo a Dinamarca con sus brazos para consolarle- **Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Daniya, las reuniones se estaban haciendo demasiado aburridas sin ti-** dijo bajito para que solo él le oyese.

El danés asintió y volvió la vista al frente observando como los dos ataúdes descendían a la tierra.

" _Adiós hijos míos, me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de haberos conocido en persona, pero me aseguraré de que vuestro recuerdo perdure entre nosotros"._

* * *

 **¡Y fin! Me ha llevado demasiado tiempo acabar esta historia y si algo debo decir es que os merecíais un capítulo más largo en compensación por la larga espera, me hubiera gustado ser capaz de actualizar más de seguido, pero la universidad no me dejaba casi nada de tiempo además de que estuve acudiendo a una academia de inglés por las mañanas. :(**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me reventéis a comentarios, que para algo es gratis, si es que seguís leyendo esta historia claro.**

 **Otra noticia es que pronto, espero, no prometo nada, saldrá el primer capítulo de esta historia en inglés, pues como os comenté anteriormente pienso subirla también en inglés, espero que tenga tanto o más éxito que la versión original en español. :)**

 **Hasta la próxima. Nos leemos**


End file.
